


Two kinds of heat

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sex, Summer, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Il più piccolo era completamente nudo, e non poteva essere una cosa buona.In casi come quello, quando faceva così caldo, non poteva mai essere un bene avere il proprio fidanzato nudo così vicino a lui.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Two kinds of heat

**Two kinds of heat**

Yabu si sentiva sul punto di sciogliersi.

Era seduto sul divano del salotto, le finestre aperte e il ventilatore di fronte a sé, e comunque sentiva abbastanza caldo da desiderare di potersi chiudere dentro il frigorifero per un’ora od ue.

Quando Kei entrò nella stanza, quasi cadde dal divano.

“Kei! Che diamine...”

Il più piccolo era completamente nudo, e non poteva essere una cosa buona.

In casi come quello, quando faceva così caldo, non poteva mai essere un bene avere il proprio fidanzato nudo così vicino a lui.

“Sento troppo caldo, Ko.” rispose, sorridendo. “Quindi ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio non avere niente addosso. E indovina? Ha funzionato.” concluse, scrollando le spalle e sorridendogli maliziosamente.

Yabu si costrinse a non guardarlo; invece, si mise il ventilatore più vicino.

“In realtà, non credo che sia una buona idea.” bofonchiò, mentre l’altro rideva.

“Oh, andiamo! Dovresti provarci anche tu.” propose, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Ti sentirai meglio, promesso.” disse allora, appena sfiorandogli il viso con le dita.

Kota si allontanò, alzandosi in piedi scuro in volto.

“Seriamente, Kei.” deglutì. “Non credo proprio.” dichiarò, smettendo di guardarlo.

Kei sbuffò, incrociando le braccia.

“Pensavo solo che potesse essere divertente. È da stamattina che ti lamenti del caldo, ho solo pensato di offrirti una soluzione. E qualcos’altro da fare, forse.”

Kota gli tornò vicino, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Ascolta, Kei.” disse. “Sto per liquefarmi. Tu vuoi che io mi spogli, e tu sei già nudo. Questo significherebbe sesso. E sesso significherebbe ancora più caldo. E, davvero, non credo di poter sopportare più caldo di così. Penso di aver già raggiunto il mio punto di ebollizione.” spiegò, mentre l’altro continuava a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

“Vuoi scommettere?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio e subito inginocchiandosi sul pavimento, lasciando scivolare i pantaloni del più grande verso il basso.

“Kei! Ma mi ascolti quando parlo?” si lamentò Yabu, cercando di sfuggire all’assalto e trovandola un’impresa più difficile del previsto.

“Lo sai che la risposta è no.” disse semplicemente il più piccolo, e non sprecò tempo prima di portare la bocca al sesso dell’altro, prendendolo completamente fra le labbra e cominciando a stuzzicarlo con la lingua.

Kota si arrese.

Cercò di concentrarsi, ci provò davvero.

Cercò di pensare che non ci fosse tanto caldo come sembrava.

Poi abbassò la testa, guardò Kei con la sua erezione completamente in bocca e...

Dannazione. Sì che c’era caldo.

Yabu lo spinse via, facendolo sedere di nuovo sul divano e schiudendogli le gambe abbastanza da sistemarcisi in mezzo.

Lo preparò velocemente con le dita, baciandolo, sentendo caldo come non ne aveva sentito tutto il giorno, e non riuscendo a farselo importare.

Mantenne i polsi di Kei in una mano e li portò oltre la sua testa mentre spingeva dentro di lui, godendosi il suo grido di pura estasi.

Spinse dentro di lui ancora e ancora, sentendo che il calore nell’aria non era niente in confronto a quello che sentiva dentro il corpo del fidanzato.

Cominciò a toccarlo, guardandolo mentre si scioglieva sotto di lui, vedendo chiaramente quanto piacere provasse solo grazie a lui.

Lo sentì tendersi prima di venire sulla sua mano e il proprio petto, gridando ancora, il suo corpo che si stringeva intorno a quello del fidanzato.

Kota gli sorrise, abbassandosi per baciarlo, scendendo verso il collo, assaggiando la pelle salata mentre continuava a muoversi dentro di lui.

Quando raggiunse l’orgasmo comprese che era quello il suo punto d’ebollizione, che non aveva mai sentito così caldo, e in qualche modo gli piacque.

Pochi istanti dopo si sentì sfinito, e si stese accanto al fidanzato, cercando di recuperare il respiro.

“È stato...” cominciò a dire, poi sorrise.

“Caldo?” lo aiutò Kei, ridendo.

Kota annuì, poi alzò la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Che ne diresti se impiantassimo l’aria condizionata?”

“Affare fatto.” rispose Inoo, rapido, prima che entrambi si alzassero dal divano.

Kota non l’avrebbe data vinta al caldo.

Era molto meglio quando era Kei a farlo.


End file.
